


Rowan Oakwood and the Year Abroad at Hogwarts

by Teddydestroy_9228



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Bashing, F/M, Malfoy being Malfoy, Mean Girls, Protective Marcus Flint, Slight love triangle, american in hogwarts, no-maj
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddydestroy_9228/pseuds/Teddydestroy_9228
Summary: Rowan Oakwood just wants to get this year over with.The faster the year is done the faster she can go home and do her last year at Ilvermorny as captain of the Quodpot team.She was not expecting Marcus Flint to be.....charming? chivalrous?~~~~~~~~~~~"And! I'm not yours. We're not dating. I can kiss who I want!" The girl fired back."And did you want him too," Marcus took a step closer to her. He needed to know. Did she say no to him because she wasn’t into him."T-Thats not the point," Rowan stuttered.
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey this is a repost from an old Wattpad account. I did fix some issues with wordings and spelling and some flow errors.

Rowan felt strange, looking around her childhood home. The once warm home, now lay empty and cold. Faded wallpaper showed where the family photographs used to hang.

" You ready," an older male voice called down the hall. The owner wore black robes, wand in hand as he shrank the last of the boxes. Bramble Oakwood stared at his daughter.

"It's just odd, how a whole life can fit into a box" the girl's answer held an aura of sad wonder. Growing up with magic and seeing all the sentimental material objects placed into boxes haphazardly amazed her more than portkeys or apparition.

"I suppose, but we have to hurry. The key is going to close soon and I can't be late to my new job" Rowan's father stressed as he moved towards her. He glanced around for the last of her things before ushering her to the front door. 

On the lawn was an out of place double handled cookware pot. Bramble checked his no-maj timepiece, shoved his daughter at it and latched on to the pot. Rowan sighed before doing the same. 

Suddenly the world was spinning, and she was off to a new life. A new country. A new school. And more importantly a new school house. 

Ilvermorny was Rowans’ home away from home. Her house was Horned Serpent. She, like her housemates, wanted to learn more.  
It got her thinking, as the world spun around her, what house would she be in at Hogwarts? She didn’t know much about the English Wizard school. Only that it held a similar setup to Ilvermorny. That students would be divided into four separate houses for sleeping arrangements, class schedules and meals.

All at once Rowan was falling. Her father was gliding gracefully down, taking the portkey to the Ministry of Magic often. His new job as an ambassador of the MACUSA to the MOM, required him to live in the UK. Meaning by extension that Rowan would have to now live in the UK. Her thoughts came to an abrupt end as she crash landed on the ground. A groan getting beat out of her. Rowan rolled over looking up at the cloudy English sky. 

"Our new place, just outside of city limits. Courtesy of the Minister himself" Bramble muttered happily, his voice raising a few octaves. As he spoke he gazed at the picturesque cottage. 

"Yay, and in a weeks’ time I have to go off to school. Here. Away from my friends." the teen deadpanned from her spot in the front garden

The sarcasm and spite wasn't lost on her father. He just happened to overlook the misery he inflicted on the teen. Nothing was going to bring down his mood today.

"Hogwarts is the finest Wizarding school this side of the Atlantic," Bramble stated walking up to his new home leaving his daughter moping in their new front garden. Rowan, being left alone, stood up and followed her father inside just as he finished casting a spell.

All the boxes flew from his pocket, enlarged, and the contents flew from them setting up the room. As much as Rowan despised moving, at least they didn’t have to do it the No-Maj way.

"Don't bother with my stuff, no point in repacking in a week," the teen muttered while walking down the hall to pick out her room. 

The cottage was just one level, and looked like a typical English house, aside from the freakishly large fireplace that a six foot man could stand comfortably inside of in the sitting room. The hallway led to 2 bedrooms, one half bath and the master sweet. Luckily it followed a Jack and Jill set up, so between the two side bedrooms was the second full bath.  
Rowan picked the room furthest from the master. However it made it closest to the sitting room, but with schooling she was only going to be here a few months out of the year. Assuming that she didn’t try to get herself thrown out. Bramble found his daughter standing in the empty room looking out of the window. It faced the front garden; in her mind she could still see the spot that she had face planted moments earlier.  
He reached into his pocket and pulled out her bedroom set, enlarged it and made to leave her alone once again. He paused at the door looking back at his teenage daughter.

"Don't forget, the underage magic laws here are different than back home. We should go to the ministry when you're done in here. Get you registered and such," Bramble spoke sorrowfully, the first time acknowledging his daughters pain. 

"Let's get this shit over with. I'm to be meeting the Headmaster and get my school list there too" Rowan replied almost robotically. It slightly broke the man's heart to hear is daugher void of emotion.

"Yes" it was a curt reply.

"Let's not keep them waiting then," Rowan turned from the window and walked past her father to the fireplace. Her father stepped inside, took a handful of dirt from a pot nearby and waited. Rowan got the idea and joined her father in the fireplace. 

"Ministry of Magic" Bramble called out clearly, over articulating even. Green flames rose and they were off, seconds later found themselves in a large hallway lined with fireplaces. Bramble, knowing where to go, led his daughter out of the fireplace and into the crowd of bustling wizards, witches, and a few goblins. 

It was a sensory overload for the young teen. So many sounds. Multiple accents, different languages, it was almost too much for the young American. Till she was whisked away into a less intense hallway, still clutched to her father's side. He stopped in front of a black door with his name printed in gold lettering on it. 

" Headmaster Dumbledore will be in there to sort you. A lot less public than what they normally do and what Ilvermorny did."  
Rowan turned to her father. How could they sort her here? Was there no Gordian knot that she had to stand on? Why couldn't she just take a portkey back to the states and go to Ilvermorny? Its not like it would be more trouble. Her father for the last few years took a port key back and forth monthly almost. She would just need it twice, four times at the most. Depending if she wanted to see her father at Christmas or not. 

The black door opened, courtesy of her father. Inside was a peculiar older looking gentleman with half-moon glasses and an actual stereotypical wizarding hat. He had a twinkle in his eye, and an air about him that was friendly and inviting. Rowan could tell that he was very powerful however.

"Bramble Oakwood, it's good to meet you at last," the old man smiled and shook the ambassador's hand. Rowan didn't pay attention to the rest of their conversation till her father snapped at her, and the older wizard placed an old floppy pointed hat on her head.

She heard a voice mumbling in her ear.

"Hmmmm a difficult mind here. I see bravery and ambition, loyalty and wisdom. You're resourceful, and a true leader. Better be Slytherin" the hats voice echoed around the office and Dumbledore congratulated the teen. 

"Here is a list of books you will need for your sixth year classes, and a permission slip for her to go to the nearby village of Hogsmead" The Headmaster handed a bunch of papers to Bramble who smiled and took them happily. 

Professor Dumbledore then left the office saying farewell to both. Bramble responded giddily, whereas his teen daughter was stewing in her thoughts. 

Mostly, what the fuck is a Slytherin.


	2. Chapter 2

Diagon Alley was the shopping center for all magical paraphernalia in the UK. Her father asked around at work before meeting a kind ginger man who agreed to let the Oakwoods tag along. His family also needed to go get some last minute school supplies for their hoard of children, and a few of the children's friends. Bramble was amazed at Arthur Weasley's family. Five children in school and two older ones off working out of the country. Amazingly all shared the bright copper red hair of their father and mother. The American was slightly jealous of the large family. He wanted more than one daughter he had; his ex-wife did not. 

Rowan took a liking to the twins of the group, they were two years younger than her. She paid no mind to that fact though. They however were in shock that she had no clue who their youngest brother's friend was. The burnette boy covered in soot like the rest of them with round shaped glasses and a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead. Ginny the youngest and the only girl of the Weasleys took an instant shine to the older girl, both being the first year at Hogwarts.

The trip around the alley was going smoothly until it was time for the Oakwood girl to pick up her school robes. She had learned that the group she came with; aside from Ginny who had yet to be sorted, was in Gryffindor. The moment Ron spied a green lining his attitude towards the American shifted. He whispered to the others of what he saw and it took the twins to straight up ask her.

"Oi, Rowan," the one she had come to know as Fred gained her attention from Ginny.  
" Do you know what house you're in already," George finished and the group of Gryffindors held their breath awaiting her answer.

"Yes, but does it really matter? Will something as trivial as a school house shape your opinion of me," Rowan fired back. She heard them making jabs at the other houses all day. Mainly the one she was sorted into just a week prior.  
The twins shook their heads indicating that it wouldn't change and she took that as reassurance.  
"I was sorted into Slytherin," she stated factly. Eyes glancing at the seven people in front of her trying to gage their reactions. If they were to judge based on something that would hold no value outside of the school walls, then she didn’t want them as friends.

"That's the-" whatever Ron was going to say was cut short by George slapping a hand over his mouth, muffling the rest of the sentence. The ingoing fourth years knew that she wasn’t like the rest of her house. From spending that afternoon with the girl, not once did she act that she was better of them. Hell she never even brought up the blood status of young Hermione Granger. 

"I know a lot of dark wizards came from the house, but each house produced it's fair share of dark wizards," Rowan stated, kinda figuring what the young boy was to say. This past week her father had taken me to meet other families that he worked with. Alot that she remembered were those with children also in Slytherin, namely the Malfoys, Higgs, Pruceys and the Flints.

"I get it, I met some of my housemates and they're not the best the world can offer," the American looked down at my feet feeling the judgement of having to be associated with people like them. People who thought that just because their bloodline never crossed with a No-Maj that they were somehow better than everyone else.

"Awe Ro, we won't treat you differently," Fred stated, hugging me.  
"Yeah!" George agreed, hugging me on the opposite side of his brother before continuing, "We'll prank you all the same." Shit eating grins covered the identical boys faces.

Rowan let out a laugh, wrapped my arms around both and started towards where their parents were. Aurthur Weasley was drilling Bramble about the use of rubber ducks, whereas his wife, Molly shaking her head. Rowan was curious what Aurthur would want with the bath toy. The adults made plans to meet at the Leaky Cauldron to show the Americans how to get to the Hogwarts Express the following day. With that the Oakwoods apperated back to the ministry issued cottage.

"I miss being able to apparate by myself," the sixteen year old lamented. Stateside she got special permission to get her apparition license early due to her father's job. It was a very useful skill, and sadly MOM did not recognize the apparition license given to her by the MACUSA.

"Yes well, the Ministry is a bit more particular about underage magic than the Congress is" Bramble replied. It seemed like the sixth thousandth time he regurgitated the same sentence to his daughter. 

"It's just one more year before you can do it here," Bramble smiled trying to cheer up his daughter on her last night with him. It was the first time in five years that he would be able to see his daughter off to school. Her mother normally came and took her to Ilvermorny. With Bramble gaining full custody over her after the divorce in no-maj courts, he got to take her away from his former no-maj wife. 

Brambles' marriage to the no-maj started off great. She was awed by all things magic and once the MACUSA cleared her and they wedded in the no-maj traditions. They had Rowan and Bramble's wife began to pull back when the beautiful little girl showed signs of magic. It pained Bramble to look at Rowan from time to time. He saw his former wife in her. The resemblance was almost spot on. Rowan held only one of the trademark Oakwood family traits. She and her father shared the same cheek bones. It made her more of a traditional beauty. High cheekbones, perfect cupid bow pouty lips, curly brown hair that was mid back in length. Her no-maj cousins often compared her to Kate Winslet. 

"One year too long" the girl muttered sitting down at the dining room table. Her father waved his wand around having all sorts of food prep themselves before floating to the table fully done in a fraction of the time a no-maj would take for the same style meal. 

"Eat up, and finish packing. We don't want to be late tomorrow," Bramble stated as he helped himself to the magic cooked roast on the table. The teen sighed and started making her plate as well. She missed her mother. It was tradition to get their nails done the day before Rowan went off for the year. The teens mother did not like that her daughter went away for the bulk of the year to a school that she was not allowed to visit. In her mind, what was the point of having more children if she felt like she was never going to be in their lives. Rowan knew her mother's anguish. It was the subject of most mother daughter bonding days. 

It felt strange to eat in silence with her father. Her mother would normally fill the air with chatter about her work, gossip and tons of ‘I’ll miss you’s. In comparison to what she was now subjected to, she missed her mother.


	3. Chapter 3

In Rowan's mind, morning came too soon. Her father hovering over her as she sat up in bed, he had busted in waking the teen from her slumber. He even took it upon himself to repack her trunk, albeit nicer than she had, just to be sure that his daughter was ready for the school year ahead. If it wasn't for the fact that Bramble was a middle aged man, Rowan would have guessed that her father was the one attending the Wizarding school.

By the time she managed to kick her father out of her room to change, they were running late. Bramble agreed to meet his new friends at ten o'clock at the Leaky Cauldron and it was currently nine fifty.

With a wave of his wand, as she was being shoved out of the room, he forcefully changed his teenage daughter from her pjs consisting of short shorts and her favorite Quodpot teams jersey. Rowan felt a wave of annoyance wash over her. 

"Shoes quick! We need to go" Bramble nagged his daughter as she comprehended what just happened. Her clothes opted for what she hadn't packed just yet, a pair of flair fit jeans and graphic shirt. With a groan she shoved her now discarded pjs into her trunk and lugged it to the hallway. Her father quickly casted a hover charm on it and guided it down the hallway to the front of the fireplace.  
The teen shoved her feet into some black and white checkered Vans slip ons; that were all the rage to her cousins, and then met her father by the fireplace.

"Floo powder again" the teen question concerned. The flo network was her least favorite mode of magic transportation. Mainly because soot always covered whoever and or whatever was being transported.

"No," Bramble said, shrinking the trunk, slipping it in his pocket and offering his arm to his daughter. As soon as she took hold the familiar feeling of being pulled through a very small tube hit her. 

A run down pub surrounded her and her father left her to greet Arthur, right on time. The massive group of six Gryffindors, one Slytherin and one first year followed the three parental adults outside. Due to Bramble Oakwood's high status, the Ministry arranged for transportation to take the group to Kings Cross Station. 

Molly Weasley took lead once they arrived at the train station. She led the large group to the third column between platforms nine and ten. Rowan watched in wonder as one by one as the british wizards ran at the wall and disappeared into it.

"I get it, the third of four columns between 9 and 10," the teen chuckled as she and her father ran through ending up on a new busy platform with a red train waiting. Right as she and her father tried to catch up to their new friends Lucius Malfoy appeared. Following his coat tails was his ferret faced son and two of the ferrets goons.

"Ambassador Oakwood, so happy to find you," Lucius smirked. He drew a breath and reached for his son, " Draco here is willing to help your daughter find some of her dorm mates so they can get acquainted on the ride to school."

Bramble lit up, tossed Rowan's shrunken trunk at her, and began to speak more to the white blond Slytherin alumni. It hurt the teen how easily she was dismissed for whatever work reason they two adults were now speaking of. She swallowed her disappointment as the second year Slytherins took the hold of the fifth year and guided her to the train. The three of them dragged her to the compartment where the majority of Slytherin house sat. If the ringleader of the second years spoke to her, she didn't notice. Rowan was too busy trying to get a read of her fellow housemates. Majority came from old wizard bloodlines. They were old money, and held the air about them that made Rowan want to sock them in the jaw. Especially if the whole house was like the select few she had already met. It seemed that all they cared about was bloodstatus and the pureblood high society. 

Rowan made her way to where other girls who appeared her age sat. Unfortunately they were all talking about the 'hunks' of quidditch. Being American, Rowan didn't understand the game. Quodpot was a much more exciting game in her honest opinion. 

"Terrence Higgs can snog me in s broom closet anyday," one of the girls said sassyly while eye fucking the boy in question.

"Uh...hi I'm Rowan," she broke into the girls meaningless conversation about boys.

"Oakwood right. Like the American Ambassador's daughter" a golden blond asked her voice laced with judgement. She reminded Rowan of Heather Chandler from a movie her cousins made her watch one summer.

"Yeah, I was sorted into Slytherin. I was hoping to get to know my dorm mates better on the ride to school." Even saying the sentence Rowan felt like a sell out. She wanted nothing to do with this group of superficial girls. Especially if they were all boy hungry. 

"Well you found us," a black eyed burnette giggled leaning back in her chair. She nodded at the others to make room and Rowan bit the bullet and sat down at their table. "We're the most of the sixth year girls in Slytherin, well the ones that matter. Tabitha is with her badger boy toy right now."

"That boy is fit though" another girl sounded in. She looked up at Rowan, " I'm Imogen Avery," Imogen was a dark haired girl with a red undertone, tanned and the most striking blue eyes.

"Mave Bulstrode, my sister Millicent is around here somewhere" a green eyed blond spoke up, she had dark roots bringing Rowan to the conclusion that Mave used a potion to change her hair color often.

" Aurora Fawley" a quiet girl with jet black hair spoke up, her eyes were hazel and quickly glanced back at what Rowan assumed to be the house sport team.

"I'm Leatha Shafiq," the black eyed girl smiled at the American, right as the Heather Chandler girl leaned forward and stated " Jasmine Parkinson, my little sister is probably off with that Malfoy kid" she laughed. 

"It's so nice to meet you all, hopefully we can become friends," Rowan forced out in a happy tone. Jasmine spoke up "Don't try to steal our boys and we'll be just fine." The girls then nodded over at the group of boys they were previously talking about. Rowan attempted to chat with them for a bit longer till she had enough of the vapid topics they spoke of. She made an excuse and went to explore the train. 

A few compartments down she found Fred and George along with a handful of other Gryffindor students. She knocked on the glass as she opened it.

"Help me Weasleys, you're my only hope," Rowan knew the reference would fall flat on the group. The two red heads looked worried and waved me to sit between them.

"Help you with what," the two said together as one. The Slytherin girl giggled at their innocence. 

" The sixth year girls, they're going to be the death of me," Rowan dramatically flopped on the lap of who she believed to be George. Her dramatic pose left her right draped over her forehead and the left hanging to the floor. 

"All the talk about is how ‘fit’ the Slytherin quidditch team is, and other boys. I can't. Need. Intelligent. Conversation. " the overdramatics the sixteen year old possessed caused the rest of the compartment to laugh. 

"So this is the Rowan Oakwood you were telling us about," a beautiful dark skinned girl said through her giggles. I sat up right and fixed my clothes before nodding and introducing myself to the group. 

"Angelina Johnson," the girl introduced herself, " This is Alicia Spinnit and Katy bell, we're the chasers of the Gryffindor quidditch team." Angelina went around the compartment naming everyone. The girl pointed at two other girls, Alicia was a tan fourth year where Katie was a pale third year. Turns out that she picked the car with the whole quidditch team. Save the seeker who happened to be Harry. Noone had seen him, but assumed that Harry, Ron and Hermionie were together.

" Fred and George are the beaters," Angelina pointed at the fourth year twins. Who in turn flexed their arms bringing a laugh from Rowan's lips. Angelina then gustered to the oldest in the compartment.   
"Lastly is our fearless leader Oliver Wood, he was named Captain of the team last year and is our keeper," the girl boasted causing a boy with shaggy brown hair blush from the praise.

" Lovely to meet you all, so like, what is quidditch," the American innocently asked, drawing a groan from most of the car. She swore that Oliver's eyes grew six sizes and his brain stopped working. She was pretty sure that she smelt a fire burning.

"What. Is. Quidditch," Oliver breathed in disbelief. His heavy scottish accent took the American by surprise. The scot was appalled that she didn’t know of the greatest sport in all of wizard history. 

"Well, yeah," Rowan started slowly looking around wondering why the Scot looked like she had just killed a puppy in front of him. 

"It's not a real popular game back in the States. We play Quodpot back home. So no one really exposed me to the game" the girl explained. She saw the look the captain made when she mentioned Quodpot.

"Don't diss my sport, " she pointed at the Gryffindor and held a stern look. The rest of the group was amazed that the American avoided a huge argument about which sport was better. 

"We should change soon," Katie broke the tension building in the compartment. The four girls stood and headed back to the train toilet. Thankfully not a lot of other girls decided to change at this moment. 

Rowan felt more relaxed around the Gryffindors. Or perhaps it was the lack of conversations about objectifying boys.

When the girls returned to the boys, who had also changed, Oliver took it upon himself to start fleshing out his favorite game to the American. Rowan was actually comprehending what the Scottish boy was saying. For the first time in her life someone was able to help her understand Quidditch. However she would never admit to it being a better sport than Quadpot. 

Rowan reluctantly stood and stated that she should head back to where the Slytherins populated the train so she could follow them into the school. She bid farewell to her newfound friends and headed back to the open table section of the train.

Aurora and Leatha spotted her as she entered. They waved her back over and tried to pull her into a conversation about some Witch Weekly magazine topic.She deduced that all these girls wanted in life was a husband. She hoped that she didn't have to share a dorm with any of these girls.


	4. Chapter 4

The train docked and the largest man Rowan has ever seen was calling for first years. She was shoved in another direction by the Slytherin girls. Luckily for the American there wasn't enough room in a carriage for her to join the 'it' crowd. They didn’t even offer her space in the carriage. Imogen just pouted at her saying that it was all full. Rowan heard the girls laughter as the carriage pulled itself away.

Another carriage pulled itself up to where Rowan. She stepped in, a few moments later a rowdy group joined her. She noted that she had met most of them the week beforehand. 

"Lovely to see you again Rowan," Terrance Higgs alerted the American to him and their housemates' presence.

"If I recall Terrance, I did say we'll be seeing a lot of each other this year," Rowan smiled at the boy. She was already at odds with the girls of her house, even if they didn't know it yet. There was no need to piss off the boys too. Marcus Flint sat beside the girl, spreading himself to take up the rest of the bench. This forced Terrance, Adrian, and three other boys to squeeze on the other.

The ride was mostly silent aside from Terrance trying to get Rowan to talk about America or herself in anyway. Thankfully the ride was short so she didn’t have to endure the questionnaire of the pureblood. Honestly she was surprised that none of them had asked her during the meeting beforehand. Adrian Prucey noticed her discomfort and instead asked about how she was enjoying the UK thus far.

"Jasmine better not be my roommate," Rowan muttered as Adrian and one of the three unknown boys had her sit with them. Rowan picked up that this boy was named Graham Montague. 

The conversation with the quidditch team was much smoother than it was with the girls she refused to look at. She felt their hot stares on the side of her face. It wasn't her fault that she got along with the boys better than the girls. She just could not cope with more speak of cute boys or vapid topics. Especially as Terrence sounded out with laughter at a story she was telling the boys. 

" Yeah so I'm like throw the fucking ball," Rowan talked adamantly about Quodpot. The team, for the most part, were interested in the great Wizard American past time. They had not heard a lot about the sport. However they enjoyed the brutality of it.

" And the shit head was like, naw I can make the shot. The fucker spent so much time trying to line it up that the quod exploded in his hands. Oh man, singed his eyebrows right off," Rowan finished between her laughter. It felt nice to talk about her team back at Ilvermorny. She played both her house and school team. Her school team was what actually played some of the other Wizarding schools across America. Hell they even won the bracket two years in a row!

Adrian and Terrence weren't half bad away from their parents. Both acted stiff during the previous meeting. Now that she recalled the two boys hardly spoke in the presence of their parents. Marcus seemed the same, distant and guarded. Marcues did not engage with the Americans when they visited his home.Only grunting every now and then to questions asked his direction. At the feast table he at least said a word here and there, adding to the two younger boys stories of quidditch. However the second year Malfoy was almost six times worse, and it was only the first day of being at Hogwarts. 

Graham and Miles Bletchly were nice enough. Like some of the other of her now housemates they had their quirks about blood status and what not. For the most part they were brainwashed kids, raised to believe that bloodlines meant more than who a person was. Hell Rowan wouldn't be surprised if half of them already had arranged marriages lined up once they left school!

Rowan tuned out the sorting ceremony, deep in thought of what the new school would bring her. She already wasn't going to be friends with the girls in her year, and who knew how far their influence would stretch. Food appearing upon the table brought the girl from her thoughts. The American had never seen so many different types of food. She sampled as much as she could. Some she didn't enjoy where others she took a larger helping of. By the end of the meal, Rowan was sure that she was going to need larger uniformes if every meal was going to be like that.

Thankfully the group of boys let her tag along with them as they headed back to the Slytherin common room. Each giving tips on how to get to the entrance, what to look for, and how to know when you go too far. They remember what it was like to be a lost first year. Though they never showed it at the time, the common room entrance was hard to find if you didn’t know what to look for. Marcus was the only one to keep to himself. He was at the back of the group watching his friends and teammates bond with the new addition to the sixth year.

Rowan was allowed to enter first and she was amazed at the room. From the facts shared with her on the walk she knew they were under the black lake. Graham pointed her in the direction of the girls dorms. To the sixteen year old, they looked like the entrance gates to Hell.

Abandon all Hope indeed.

Rowan slowly walked back to the sixth year area and looked for her trunk. She spied it on a bed close to a window. Lucky for her, it was five girls to a room, and none of the girls she met on the train were in her room. However it did seem to not matter because the four other girls refused to acknowledge Rowan's existence. Seemed like she disrespected the queen bee of her year.

It was going to be a long year.


	5. Chapter 5

The first day of classes sucked.   
She was already assigned essays and a variety of other homework in all her classes. Especially Defense Against the Dark Arts. Because heaven forbid that Rowan had no clue who Gildaroy Lockheart was. He wrote the books the course load. He actually assigned his own books to each year of Hogwarts. What the Fuck. She didn't get the hype. He bragged too much about his achievements, and he wasn't even that attractive. She did not understand her classmate's obsession with the professor. The girls in the class acted like he was doused in Amortentia. 

The only benefit was that Ilvermorny covered half of her work load last year.  
This is how her new house mates found her. Slumped over what seemed like thousands of books from Ilvermorny, Hogwarts and a few from the library to work on a Transfiguration essay Professor Magonall assigned the sixth years.   
She was going to ask the professor for tutoring, the sixth years at Hogwarts were already ahead of where Ilvermorny left off. It wasn't a stressed class back in the states. They focused more on divination and charms. Warding off no-majs was easier than hiding wizard things.

It was a comfort knowing that she had met someone from her house and in her year. Even if it was Marcus Flint. Who seemed annoyed that the American had taken it upon herself to sit beside him in any shared class. Unfortunately he did not share Transfiguration with the transfer student. Oliver Wood did however. She would ask him for help. However from what she gathered from her new Gryffindor friends, he was already too busy with planning Quidditch plays. Some of her housemates found it strange that she befriended some fourth years. Others were repulsed with how well she got on so well with Gryffindors.

"Hey Ro, you coming?" 

The American looked up from her pile of books. Her new friends stood waiting for her.  
She had forgotten that the group was going to give her a tour around the school. Especially to stop Marcus bitching about how she had latched on to the brutish sixteen year old. Who for some reason tagged along. Somewhere between the boat house and the Quidditch field the group shrank to just the two sixteen year olds. 

"What's it like," the American asked the British teen, "playing Quidditch that is."   
Embarrassment plagued Rowan as she looked up at taller Male. 

"Like nothing I've felt before" Marcus lamented. Rowan smiled at the thought. Ilvermory didn’t teach more than the basics of flying a broom. They were heavily restricted due to how densely populated the country was with No-Majs. Rowan pulled herself from her thoughts and abruptly she turned to the boy.

"Thank you for today. I know it was probably like babysitting a first year," she made eye contact with Marcus. It was the first notable time that Marcus can say that a female wasn't turned away from his demeanor. It was a front, a well calculated wall to keep people away. He didn't want to be part of the arranged marriage trend that most of the other sixth and seventh years were a part of. 

"Don't mention it," Marcus waved her off. The two headed back to the castle. It was a silent agreement that no conversation was to be had. The two fell into a comfortable silence. Rowan checked her watch and noted that she had enough time to make it up to Professor McGonagall's office. She bid farewell to the quidditch captain and began sprinting up the staircases. 

Luckily for her, Professor Mcgonagall was still at her desk. Rowan knocked on the door before entering.

"Miss Oakwood, how can I assist you," the Professor placed her quill on the desk turning her full attention to the American.

" I was hoping that I could have a tutor. Ilvermorny was behind where we picked up this first class," Rowan was kinda amazed at how easy it was to admit that she needed help. Perhaps it was due to the lack of her housemates' investment in her. She didn’t need to act smart, Horned Serpent may have been the house of the mind, but there was a stigma about actually asking for help. You taught yourself and rarely bothered others with your ignorance. It was seen that asking someone to help you were taking time away from them learning new material as well. 

"We shall see how far you are behind. The essay topic is the first chapter of the textbook. The next class, stay behind and I'll give you an assessment of your knowledge. We shall go from there," Professor Mcgonagall reassured the transfer. Rowan smiled and thanked the professor before making her way back to the Slytherin common room. 

Marcus was at the table where Rowan's books laid untouched, even with her trip around the school. He too was working on his fresh assigned essays. Most thought him a brainless troll like brute, Snape however strictly enforced the grade point average for all of the Slytherin Quidditch team. Meaning that under the lumbering idiot facade, he maintained at least an ‘A’ in all of his classes.

"Did she help," Marcus asked as Rowan reclaimed her seat. He didn't look up from his potions essay. He did however have Rowans Ilvermorny text book in front of him. The potion was the same however the process was different. It was more like what Professor Snape had written on the board. The sixteen year old boy noted as he compared his barely legible notes to the american schools textbook.

"Yup," the girl smiled at him before flipping the correct book open and began reading the chapter. She was happy that Professor Mcgonagall was nothing like a few of her housemates whispers suggested.


	6. Chapter 6

Terrance couldn't place what put the captain in a good mood. Practices were still grueling, nowhere as bad as the infamous Oliver Wood practices however. He had heard from Rowan who got it directly from the twins mouths how intense Wood got about the game.   
Off the pitch though Marcus could be considered pleasant to be around for once. Graham and Miles insisted it was because the captain fancied the American. Why else would they spend so much time together. Rumor in the common room was that they were even going to Hogsmeade together. 

" Is it true?" Mave asked, approaching the pair in question. Marcus glanced up and then back at his scribbles of quidditch plays. He needed to beat Wood, just to hold it over the gryffindors head. He hoped that she wasn’t actually talking to him. 

"Is what true," Rowan took the bait, looking up from a leisure book that she was half way through. Marcus, being the closest friend she had in Slytherin house, loaned her his copy of 'Quidditch through the Ages'. She was finding it fantastic to read, and Marcuse didn’t have to try to explain the game to the girl. In their minds it was a win-win.

"That you're shagging Flint," the sixth year witch stated bluntly. Marcus's head snapped up from his plays eyes bugged. It was an outrageous suggestion. The two for the most part studied together. They kept each other on task and actually did work. Hell half the time there wasn’t even words spoken! Unlike when the fourth year quidditch players joined and just distracted the whole table with stories and updates of the professional quidditch league stats.

"Does it matter who I bed, Mave? Was he a part of Jasmines' boy collection?" 

Rowan dared the girl to speak. It didn't matter to the American if people thought they were shaking up or not. She was grateful that she was made aware of the rumor. It made sense as to how Oliver became guarded around her. Especially when speaking about the only topic that the Gryffindor cared about. 

Mave was dumbfounded. No girl ever openly claimed a relationship with the Marcus Flint.  
They always denied, or stated that they were using him to get to some other boy on the quidditch team. Rowan was different though, to her it didn’t matter what people thought of her. It wasn’t like she would be around long. The opinions of people in this school didn’t matter to her. In her mind as soon as she was a legal adult she was going back across the sea to attend her last years at Ilvermorny. 

"If you must know. Marcus here is a great conversationalist. He doesn't annoy me, and he happens to be in most of my classes," Rowan marked her page of the book, placed it on the table and stared at the girl. It was a clear challenge to the other Slytherin girl.  
Mave huffed before storming off to the rest of her group. Rowan resumed her reading. Whereas Marcus was still dumbfounded that people believed that a girl like Rowan could ever be into a guy like him. 

" Marcus? You okay," Rowan asked as she noticed the teen had not recovered from the bombshell.

"Yeah, just..." he trailed off trying to think of the right words. He didn't like this. Social interactions were not his strong suit. He knew how to read other quidditch players. He knew how to find answers for essays and homework assignments. Marcus did not know how to respond to the Slytherin teen sitting in front of him.

"People really think we're an item," he slowly muttered. Rowan knew for a fact that Marcus had never had a girlfriend, he had told her in confidence one night. It was a fact that he didn't date to stay away from any arranged marriage deals that pureblood parents enjoyed making. He even had proposals from some of the girls parents that were amongst his grade. His mother, who herself was part of an arranged marriage, wanted something different for her son. She blocked as many proposals as she could. It was a woman's job to attend to all things wedding related. Including to whom in the event of an arranged one.

"Guess so," The American stated before turning back to her book. As she flipped the page she noticed that the boy hadn't moved yet.

"Ignore them. Let them talk. They'll get bored and move on to a new topic. Fred and George are planning something I hear" the girl smiled. Marcus nodded and slowly turned back to his strategy plays. A lingering thought raced in his mind. 

They thought he could bag someone as pretty as Rowan Oakwood.

Rowan was correct however. In a few days people did stop talking about Marcus and her supposedly dating. It wasn’t due to the antics from the twins like she had suggested although. It happened when Mrs. Norris was found petrified hanging by her tail in a flooded corridor by Harry Potter. The bloody message on the wall was all anyone could talk about.

Who was the heir? 

Half of the school believed it was Harry himself. Especially after the display of parseltongue in the mandatory dueling club. Professor Lockhears brilliant idea. She was happy that at least the head of her house also hated the self absorbed teacher.  
A small portion thought Rowan was. After all she was new to the school. This was quickly put to rest as she was at dinner when it happened.


	7. Chapter 7

Rowan did in fact go to Hogsmeade with Marcus. However Terrence, Miles, and Graham were also going with her, a group trip. It was going smooth until the boys wandered into the only quidditch supply store in the town. Rowan managed to get away when she saw her favorite twins walking by. Noting that they should meet up the one pub they were talking about, the Three Broomsticks. 

"Gred! Forge! How are my merrymaking friends this fine autumn day," the American threw an arm around both. They greeted her and let her tag along to where they were meeting the rest of their friend group. The two brought her to a hopping bar.   
Three Broomsticks somehow packed most of Hogwarts in the tiny building. At least those ages thirteen to seventeen. The twins led her to a table where Angelina, Alicia, Katie and Oliver sat. She assumed they were speaking of the upcoming Quidditch match because Oliver bit his sentence short upon the sight of the Slytherin girl.

"Oh it's been too long!"   
Angelina jumped from her seat and took Rowan in a tight hug. The twins sat at the table as Angelina pulled Rowan to sit beside her. 

"Chill, it's been like a month since we last talked," Rowan laughed at the Gryffindor chaser. A month because class work loads, weird curfew hours, and just the fact that they were in different years all together and free periods didn’t line up. 

"Soooooo," Katie began catching the attention of everyone at the table, "are you really dating Flint?"   
The whole table turned back to the Slytherin. Who in turn laughed louder at the question. She shook her head no as she couldn't stop laughing. 

"No, no, no. We have most of our classes together, so we happen to study together. However he has become a good friend of mine. I don't know. We don't talk a lot but it's like a comfortable presence to be around."   
Rowan smiled and looked down at the table. 

"Bollocks'" Oliver called her out. He knew Flint. He was the embodiment of all the worst traits a Slytherin could possess. 

" Think about it," Rowan cut him short, " you two built a relationship revolving around quidditch. Competitors at that."   
Oliver didn't want to believe that Flint was a well rounded person. He wanted to keep the image of the cheating bully Oliver had come to know. The image of the teen who tried to break his hand, or knocked bludger at him. That evil eye and snarl ever present in his mental image of the Slytherin captain. 

"Just wait till you see him play, bet you wont be coming to his defense then," Oliver spit angrily out. 

"HEY," Rowan snapped at the scotsmen. Her tone commanded his full attention and left no room for his bullshit.   
"I don't care how you see him. You don't know him. I will not stand you dissing my friends. Got it" the American was on the edge of seething. Oliver nodded, as did the rest of the table. They respected the fact that she was friends with her housemates, even if they dislike them. Especially if they stood up for them to her Slytherin friends. The topic of conversation changed into a lighter note. Something about a band called the 'Weird Sisters'. 

Unbeknownst to the Slytherin girl chatting with the group of lions, her original Hogsmade group entered the bar. They all saw her, but none wanted to cause a commotion in the popular student hangout spot. They didn't want to risk being banned.

Oliver being the quidditch obsessed guy he was, had actually scheduled practice for the team in an hour. So Rowan's Gryffindor friends bid her goodbye, before heading back to school. She took this time to look around the bar. Luck would have it that she saw Adrian and Terrence through the thick crowd of her schoolmates. 

"Wassup guys," she greeted approaching the table. She sat alongside the two boys. She took a swig of her butterbeer as Graham arrived at the table, both hands filled with butterbeer. 

"Oh, Ro. Didn't see you there," Graham began to apologize for not getting her a drink as well. 

"Naw just arrived," she raised her glass, "Oliver got me anyway," unfortunately Marcus had just arrived at the table. He sat down and snatched a drink from the chaser. 

"What about Wood," Marcus sneered the Gryffindors name. 

"Oh he bought me my drink. I was chilling with some of my other friends. Avoiding Jasmine and her group of followers. They really have it out for me," Rowan rambled off. She recalled that the girls in her dorm had allowed the Parkson girl into the room who ended up trying to destroy all of the Americans' belongings. It didn’t work however due to the American not trusting her dorm mates to begin with. Jasmine was never able to get into Rowan’s trunk. Insted Jasmine got a nice faceful of a No-Maj color dye powder that left her face a nice royal blue.

The boys changed the topic. They really didn't want to talk about the girl drama Rowan had found herself in. The boys landed on the upcoming match, Slytherin vs Gryffindor.  
Rowan tried to input, but her lack of knowledge of the game didn't help her alot. 

"Change the pace of the game," Rowan shot at Marcus. The boys looked at her confused. 

"Well in Quodpot if we played a team evenly matched, we would interval quick passing and dragging out time. Get it down the field quick and then keep changing who's going to score. It confuses the other team and you can score easily," Rowan made eye contact with Marcus. He was after all the captain and made the calls of what plays they would be using.

He admitted to himself, it was a good idea, but Wood could have fed her the line. Marcus was not going to risk anything in winning the match. However, Rowan never attended either practice. It was strange to know that it was the one time all the boys were together without her. She stated that she would rather get all her work done and then spend the time sleeping, or anywhere else than watching Marcus yell. The American did ask for front row tickets if Draco ever fucked up bad enough. She desperately wanted to see the little second year get a nice dose of real life.

The following weeks she saw her friends less and less. Both groups were trying to get as much practice in. This caused Rowan to go off exploring by herself. It was nice to walk aimlessly around the magical school. The gap between Ilvermorny and Hogwarts was almost closed. She had a hard time with a few transfiguration spells. Then Muggle studies had her for a loop. It was a language barrier. The no-maj words for items differ from the UK words for the same items. Apparently the Professor wasn’t going to accept the no-maj terms, even if they were correct. 

Nonetheless, she was caught up in her classes, and now helping Marcus after his practices. Him focusing so much on beating Oliver, his grades started slipping. Oftentimes he reeked heavily of sweat, grass, and earth. Half the time the boy was still in his practice robes! Skulking into the common room and dropping his body into the chair next to Rowan. She had long given up asking him to freshen up before studying. 

The American stumbled into something, pulling her from her thoughts about the brutish Slytherin. Ginny! The small first year had a journal locked tight against her chest looking up at the sixteen year old. A wild expression was on her face.

"Oh I'm sorry Ginny, you okay," the older Slytherin girl questioned the red head. Who in turn nodded and hurried past. It was odd. Very different from how the girl acted in Diagon Alley. She would have to talk to Ginny's brothers about her odd behavior. Something wasn't right. The American turned to go after her but didn't see where the young girl had ventured off to


	8. Chapter 8

Marcus had begun acting differently around her. Whatever change happened between the time he left for Quidditch pre game practice and the time she had returned to the common room post game. At first she wrote it off as Gryffindor beating them in the house match. It was devastating but, and the Captain pinned the loss on the second year boy. Much to Rowan’s delight, she got to watch as Marcus made the entitled boy run laps. 

The closer to Halloween, the weirder Marcus behaved. Rowan first noticed when he had switched places with her, setting off a Weasley twin prank. He had bright pink hair for the rest of the day. The second was when he was walking with her from DADA to Potions. Marcus had draped an arm around her guiding her from the classroom. Where as some other girls liked to stay behind and try to get a one on one with the celebrity professor. It was almost to assure him that Rowan wasn’t going to be like the rest of the girls. Even to just get the it group of Slytherin girls off her back. Third and most recent was that Marcus had asked her to go to Hogsmeade. Just the two of them. It was amazing they were still letting students down to the small village. With the growing number of attacks on students and all. Rowan was quite shocked her father didn't owl her about the incidents.

Regardless she agreed. They were often being left alone together anyway. Terrance, Adrian, Graham, and even Miles were all off chasing girls. With all the attacks, stricter curfews were put into place. Because of this she didn't get to see her Gryffindor friends very much. She settled for eating lunch with her lion friends. 

"I just don't know what to do Katie," Rowan confessed to the younger student. Katie may not have liked Marcus but she respected the friendship him and Rowan had. Unfortunately Rowan had come to Katie when the American suspected Marcus may actually like her. More than a friend. Rowan was confused because she promised herself that nothing at Hogwarts was going to hold her here. Rowan was going to attend Ilvermorny next year, regardless of what her father wished.

" Do what feels right," Katie gave the copout answer. She couldn't tell the Slytherin to not date the boy. Nor could she tell her to date him. Katie was too biased on the matter. Especially after hearing about how Oliver liked the American. It seemed like every time Rowan was around, Oliver actually remembered that there was more than quidditch. Unfortunately for the scotsman he knew very little about the rest of the world, dedicating his whole being to the game.

"Snog him, if it was good say yes. If not, find a way out of that one," Angelina laughed catching the last part of the conversation. Thinking that Oilver had asked her after months of droning on about her 

" ohhh," Alicia added taking her seat and bouncing with excitement, " tell him that you want to take it slow, and let it evolve organically."

Lunch ended too soon and Rowan felt like she knew less than she did before. She trudged up to Transfiguration taking her seat beside Oliver. She didn’t look at him as her head made contact with the desk. 

“Rowan you okay lass,” Oliver asked, placing a hand on her back. She let out a muffled reply to what the boy deciphered as a no. He rubbed circles on her back. Another groan was let out as she sat back upright. 

“I don’t know what to do,” the girl moaned looking at her friend. Oliver nodded letting her know that he was here for her. An ear to help her through her mental anguish. She laid her head on his shoulder before continuing on. 

“Marcus asked me to go to Hogmead with him. Like a date. I don't think I like him like that. Like yeah, he’s one of my closest friends. But I don't know about dating wise,” the girl muttered into the boy's neck. 

“So go with me,” Oliver suggested. The girl raised her head to look at her seatmate. Oliver quickly added on, “ Like come with me to Hogsmead. Tell Flint that since you went with them last time it's our turn as your other group of friends to spend a whole trip with you. Promise we won't bore you with Quidditch talk or shops.”

Rowan was thankful for Oliver’s suggestion. It presented an escape route without having to face the thoughts of if she did like Marucs. It gave her time to figure out what she wanted, and IF she wanted it. She smiled and almost as if on que class started.

After class the two made plans where to meet so the Gryffindors can take her around the village. Unlucky she had her next class with Marucs who up till this point she was doing a great job at avoiding. She caught him before he went into the DADA classroom.

“I can’t attend hogsmeade with you. I had already made plans with Oliver and them,” Rowan spoke. She refused to look him in the eye knowing that she would break down. Telling him that after knowing each other for just a little under three months she was unsure of her feelings towards him. The brutish boy nodded. He didn’t trust himself to speak. For friendship's sake, Marcus didn’t talk about Wood and the other Gryffindors in front of Rowan. The American was a fiercely loyal friend to them and defended their name no matter what was being said. It felt good to know that Rowan was the same for her Slytherin friends.   
“ You and I can go to the one right before the Christmas break,” Rowan suggested before she could stop herself. Marcus looked at her and smiled, he agreed and the two entered the classroom. 

Rowan hated DADA. It was such a cop out class. How was reading a book about how he faced some yeti going to help her in real life? It wasn’t. The class was one big ego stroke to Gildroy Lockheart. There was something lurking around the school and the professor that was in charge of Defending Against the Dark Arts was having ego stroked by star stuck students. It was madding for the girl to think about.


	9. Chapter 9

Rowan was more relaxed the morning of the Hogsmead trip. She dressed warmley. The fall air was already colder than what she was used to. Her coat had a heating charm placed on it before she left the common room heading for the great hall. Oliver had promised that the girls and the twins would meet her at the end of the Gryffindor table. When she arrived Oliver was there. But no one else was.

“Where's the rest of the gang or are they sleeping in?” Rowan questioned the excited scotsman. Where as he did in fact invite the majority of his team, he promised them one practice free pass. Meaning that each of them could skip one practice without consequences from the captain if they let him take her alone.

" They bailed, girls got dates, the twins and Lee are off doing something or another," Oliver was nervous. It coated his words. Rowan could tell, but assumed it was because they always had someone else to help break the tension. 

The relationship between Oliver Wood and Rowan Oakwood was strange. The two sixteen year olds didn't have a lot in common. Other than talking about sports and class work the two were just different. They weren't even in the same house, and only had two classes together. 

Oliver wasn't the one to break the no quidditch promise, Rowan was. Only to rub into Oliver's face that his team lost to the Harpies. Which turned into a polite argument over some sketch calls during the game. Rowan was thankful that Oliver helped her learn the game of quidditch. She had more help than just the scottish boy, Terrence, Adrian and Graham helped as well. She even adopted a favorite professional team.   
The Hollyhead Harpies. 

Due to them both getting more passionate during the conversation, Oliver had made the decision to table it and change the topic.

"So Rowan, it's been a few months now here at Hogwarts. How does it compare to your American school," Oliver asked. 

"It's different," it was the only way to really describe the two schools. She smiled up at the Gryffindor, " the uniforms are better here at least." 

The couple laughed as she went to explain the royal blue and cranberry red robes. In Oliver's mind the two colors didn't work together. Almost as much as he was starting to see that him and Rowan were better off as friends. 

"For now," the Gryffindor concluded in his mind. He wanted to become better friends with her before attempting to make her his girl.

They strolled around the small village aimlessly. Mostly window shopping. For Rowan it was nice to just be out of the castle. Even if the English fall weather was already too cold for the American. Her warming charms were no match for the weather. She had vastly underestimated the temperature for the day. 

"So Oli," the Slytherin girl had taken to using the per name for her new found friend. Much to the boy's annoyance. He gave her his attention nonetheless,and fired back, " yes Ro-Ro."

The girl rolled her eyes, "is there anyone at school who happens to catch your eye." 

"I fancy a lass, I don't think she's interested," Oliver looked over at the girl. She was clinging to his arm attempting to steal any warmth the appendage could offer. 

"Who is she? Do I know her?" Rowan's eyes light up. Her cheeks and nose held a slight pink hue from the cold. Oliver guessed her ears would have too if they weren't under her knit hat. She was so happy looking. It warmed the boy and made his heart flutter. All his resolve about getting to know her better had melted. Oliver leaned down and covered her lips with his. 

It was just a moment. He had pulled back almost as soon as he had done it. However onlookers still saw. 

Marcus Flint, Terrance Higgs and Miles Bletchly still saw. Unfortunately the seeker turned chaser and the beater were too slow and too weak to hold their captain back. Marcus approached the mixed couple.

Rowan was still in shock. Oliver had kissed her. She hadn't given boys at Hogwarts much thought. He was certainly attractive. He benefited from his hellish practices. Not to mention his accent melted the American a bit more each time she heard it. The girl's mind reeled at the speed of light processing, replaying, and trying to make sense of the kiss.

The only thing that pulled her from her thoughts was Oliver getting knocked down by none other than Marcus. The Slytherin boy stared down the Gryffindor with such intensity. Oliver stood hastily and throwing one of his own back at Flint. 

"Stop!" Rowan shouted shoving between the two. Her back pressed against Oliver. She met the hellish gaze of her friend.

"The fuck dude," her anger was evident. Marcus didn't back down. His fist clenched tighter, blood on his knuckles. He could feel his fingernails breaking the skin of his palm. 

"Answer me Marcus, what the fuck was that" the American asked again taking a breath not understanding what the fuck just happened.

She knew Oliver had kissed her, for some reason. Who was in turn blind sided punched by Marcus.

Marcus however did not answer his friend. He turned back to the other Slytherin boys and stormed off. Presumably to the Hogs Head. This action hurt. Rowan thought boys were less drama than girls were.


	10. Chapter 10

Rowan turned to Oliver. His jaw was already discoloring, forming a bruise and his lip split. Unfortunately healing charms were not Rowan speciality. 

"Oh shit, he really got you good" Rowan stated conjuring an ice pack. She placed it gently on the teen boy's face before having him take hold of it. 

"What was that all about," the Slytherin girl desperately wanted some other reason than the cliche two boys fighting over her. 

"Pretty sure Flint fancies you. He probably wasn't thrilled to see me kiss you" the scotsmen muttered looking at the girl. He knew their trip was over. Marcus Flint had ended it. 

The American sighed, "come on, let's get you to Madam Pumphrey. Can't have you ruining your rugged good looks."

The walk to the medical wing was one of silence. Oliver's pride had been wounded. In his mind he looked weak in front of the girl he liked. Rowan was thrown in a loop. Did she really have to make up her mind between the two sixth year boys? She to her credit had stayed out of the pre existing drama the two boys had around them. Only previously pointing out to Oliver that Marcus couldn't have jinxed the bludger from the first game. Especially since the game used balls were under Madam Hoochs' watch. 

Due to the petrified students, ghost, and cat; half of the wing was closed. Meaning that only the injured students could really come in, save for the close friends of those who had been attacked. Since Oliver wasn't one of those, Rowan could not enter with him. Instead she tracked down her closest of friends at Hogwarts.

She barged into the common room, seeing the trio who had ruined her outing with Oliver. She felt her blood boil seeing them. 

"The fuck Marcus!" She stormed over to him. He looked up unamused and calmer than he was just a bit ago. 

"You can't just go around punching my friends like that, " Rowan chastised. Marcus stood from the leather couch, towering over the American.   
She looked over his face. Oliver had repaid him well. A deep purple was blossoming under Marcus' left eye.

"I should slap you," Rowan muttered to the teen. She took a breath, trying to compose herself before continuing.

"What the fuck. You can't just go around punching people," the girl said harshly to him.

"He had it coming," Marcus spat out like the words had a bad taste. This only seemed to enrage the girl more.

"HAD IT COMING! FUCKING HOW. FOR WHAT?" 

Rowan was glad that the common room was empty aside from their group.

"He put his filthy lips on you."

Marcus was not happy that he had to explain his reasoning to the girl. He had asked her on a date not that long ago. Then he finds her alone with his mortal enemy, kissing. 

He was angry.

He was furious.

Most of all he was hurt.

Marcus felt like a joke to her. He had opened up to this one girl.

Fell for her.

Hard. 

Only to find her being kissed by Oliver fucking Wood. 

Marcus and Oliver's fude went back further than quidditch at Hogwarts. It went all the way back to peewee Quidditch. Marcus couldn't remember what exactly set the two boys against each other, but after one practice the two seven year olds were rolling around on the ground, punching each other as heard as they could. When they entered Hogwarts it became who the better student was. Who can hex better. Everything became a competition for them. 

"And! I'm not yours. We're not dating. I can kiss who I want!" The girl fired back.

"And did you want him too," Marcus took a step closer to her. He needed to know. Did she say no to him because she wasn’t into him.

"T-Thats not the point," Rowan stuttered. Truth be told, she didn't want Oliver to kiss her when he did. She didn't deny that he was a wet dream walking. She just didn't think of him in a way that they could be together. If she was honest with herself, Oliver's accent had captivated her since the train. His warm brown eyes sparkled when he got excited and often she found herself lost in them. Rowan always had a good time hanging out with him. Oliver would be an almost perfect boyfriend in her eyes. Maybe he was a little too obsessed with Quidditch to pay enough attention to her if they were to date, but that hadn’t been verified. 

"That's exactly the point, you didn't want him to. I made him see the error of his ways," Marcus reasoned. Her hesitation to reply told him everything he needed to know. It justified his action in his mind. 

"It wasn't your place to do that," the girl said defeatedly. For some reason she couldn't be mad at the teen boy. Before Marcus could reply, the girl sulked off to her dorm and fell on her bed. It was the first time since her parents divorce that she cried herself to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of the pre written fixed chapters I will still be updating but it will be slower!

Rowan made up her mind.

Boys were stupid, and a waste of time.

Sadly the majority of her friends happen to be of the male gender. More ever, all her friends seemed to be connected to one of the two boys she wasn’t speaking to at the moment. Marcus by choice, Oliver by avoidance on his part. It made the following weeks drag. Sure she still ate lunch at the Gryffindor table. Talked with Terrence, Adrian, and Miles about whos favored team was better. Of course their news was a little out of date by the time they had received it due to how often one of them actually paid for the Daily Prophet. Problem was that without Rowan and Marcus hanging out, the boys were forced to attend more and more practices. Only because their team captain suddenly had loads of free time. 

Lucky for her the Christmas break was fast approaching. Transfiguration had become her best subject, Charms was helping her out more and more to help hide herself from Marcus. Whereas Potions was a wild card. Some days she was the best in class, and others she couldn’t tell the difference between snowdrop flowers and sneezewort flowers. 

“Why are you avoiding us,” Terrance asked, cornering Rowan in the corridor as she made a break to the library.

“I’m not, just Marcus. Who’s with you almost constantly,” she shrugged the younger boy off and kept walking to the book haven. The Slytherin boy didn’t let her though. Taking grasp of her bicep and stopping her from walking away. 

“You need to confront your feelings. You can’t just hide away for the rest of term and pretend nothing happened.” 

Rowan turned angrily at the boy. 

“Two of my closest and best friends will not accept that I am friends with the other. They make jabbes at each other when I am there. ON TOP OF THAT,” the girl's voice grew louder and held more malice. 

“BOTH OF THEM,” Terrance stepped closer and calmed the American a tad. Her outburst was drawing attention. The last thing she would want at the moment was the Hogwarts rumor mill spreading lies about her and her outburst about the love triangle she had found herself in. 

“Both of them fail to see that I’m not into them. I don’t want to date either of them,” Rowan spoke and it was like a weight had been lifted off of her. She wasn’t into the boys like that. Sure Oliver was attractive. Marcus and her clicked, they were damn good friends. However she couldn’t actually be with either. 

“Have you told them that?” Terrance asked, bringing the girl back into reality. She shook her head no, looking down at her feet. Terrance shook his head. She may have been older than him but she currently wasn’t acting like it. 

“They can’t read your mind, I don’t think that's taught in sixth year. Hell I don’t think it's taught here at all. So how are they supposed to know how you feel if you don’t tell them” the fifth year asked her. She shrugged her shoulders and looked away. She knew he was right. 

“Fine I’ll tell them. Just give me time,” Rowan backed away from Terrance. He let her go this time knowing that he had conveyed what he wanted to. The American hid in the library. Doing all of her term work, getting ready for the pre break tests. She was making high enough marks to be excused from a few tests, however anything can happen. The worst was DADA. Lockheart was still on who knew his favorite color and honestly Rowan was appalled at how daft the man was. She straight up believed that he was just making shit up in his books. I mean why not just publish this in the no-maj world as fiction and have a damn fanclub around him. It would have probably done better sales wise in the no-maj world. 

Marcus Flit however caught on to her heading to the library in place of the common room. He believed that Rowan must have gotten herself a Ravenclaw boyfriend and this was his idea of a date. A hard scowl was permint on his face entering the book haven. Many of the younger students were surprised that the sixth year boy knew where the library was. 

“Stop avoiding me,” Marcus started taking the seat opposite of the American. Rowan looked up as Marcus sat himself, and began to spread out his classwork on his half of the table top. She was speechless. 

“I didn’t know how to face you just yet. I’m not sure what I want. I enjoy our time together, sure. But I don’t know about dating. I don’t plan on being in Britain that long,” Rowan surprised herself with her manner and words. She was very blunt and even toned. Inside was screaming. Like she was only sixteen. She just wanted to pass the first term finals and enjoy christmas. 

“I understand that, however you promised me a hogsmeade trip,” Marcus stated, not looking up from his essay he was carefully writing. 

“Uggh, didn’t we just have a trip? Remember you decided to cut mine short by hitting Oliver square in the face.” The girl fired at the boy. Abandoning all hope of getting her own essays done. 

“He decided to be less of a gentleman than he claims he is, he deserved it,” the boy still didn’t look up. This lack of eye contact made Rowan angry. Her anger had no base though, she wasn’t angry at him overall. Just his actions, the situation, and mostly at herself. Marcus was her closest friend at Hogwarts and here she was choosing not to speak with him because he punched an acquaintance.

She was silent. Her lack of response had the boy looked up from his work. The Slytherin boy set his quill down and calmly looked at the girl in front of him. She was beautiful, and her hard stare drove him crazy. He now understood what Adrian was talking about how women were stunning when angry. 

“All I’m asking is that you honor your word and come with me. It doesn't have to be a date. I just miss my mate,” the boy stated. He was glad that talk took place in the library, if they were in the common room shit would be spreading that they had ‘broken up’. The idea that they were already a couple was the main reason no one actually approached Rowan. 

“I miss you too,” the girl broke. Her anger disappeared, as she stood and made her way around the table. Not giving the boy a chance, she leaned down and embraced the taller male. She was on autopilot and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. She didn’t notice. Marcus was taken back. She was sending mixed signals at him. He took a breath and decided to let whatever feelings he had for the girl in front of him evolve naturally on her side.

Clearly she liked him. 

He could accept that for now.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus makes a move on Rowan that leaves Rowan questioning her plan of going home after the end of the year.

It was awkward hanging out with Marcus again, at least it was for Rowan. She felt like she was somehow betraying her Gryffindor friends for forgiving him first. She still hadn’t spoken to Oliver, but that wasn’t by her choice anymore. Oliver was actively avoiding her now. Fred and George were really the only Gryffindors to really chat with her here and there anymore. They let it slip that it was mostly because Oliver was trying to kill everyone with practices. They Gryffindor captain threw himself fully into the game, just about taking all the others with him and he crazy schedule. 

Time had finally come for the last Hogsmeade trip before Christmas break. Rowan really didn’t want to go all the way down to the village. She really hated the cold, heating charms be damned. Nevertheless she rolled out of bed and shrugged on her coat, hat, and gloves before going down into the common area. Marcus who was already waiting for her smiled and her grumpy form. 

“Morning Rowan,” Marcus chriped when she got close enough to him. The American grunted back still half asleep. The taller brit chuckled, taking her by the hand and pulling her out of the common room. 

“I know I said we can go to Hogsmeade, but like can't we stay here where it's warm?” Rowan groaned and leaned into her friend more, for warmth or support for walking Marcus will never really know. He did let go of her hand in favor of tucking her under his arm, and led her out the front doors of the school. 

“No worries Love, where we're going is nice and warm,” Rowan hummed happy at his words. Not really paying attention that he was in fact not heading to the carriages and thus not going to the village. 

Marcus Flint was not close to his father. However his father was able to acquire whatever one was wanting. Did Marcus threaten to tell his mother about his Father's affair?

Maybe. 

Did his father find and send a child's Quodpot set to him? 

Yes. 

Was part of it to impress the girl he liked and the other to show Wood that he was the better date planner? 

Fuck Yes. 

Marcus Flint reserved the Quidditch pitch weeks ago originally for practice, somehow getting the spot from the ever obsessed scotsman. However he felt like his team could use a break and what better way than also cheering up their own American friend. 

“Rowan, do you think you could teach us to play,” Marcus nudged the American who had not noticed that her other friends were in front of her. Much less that she was on the pitch and not down at the village with the rest of the school. She had just opened her eyes fully when a quod was tossed at her. She was stunned and looked up at the male next to her.

“You did all of this?” 

“You made it sound fun so let's go, what do we need to know first,” Marcus smiled and brought her closer to the set up. She Knew the name on the side of the Quod, they were a popular child's toy manufacturer who made sets. So when the timer went off a puff of colored smoke happened in place of the explosion. She explained the rules and then an abridged version since they didn’t have that many players. Hell she opted to be ref the first round just so the four boys could get the function of the game. Marcus enjoyed himself, but he still got out on purpose. 

After she felt like they had a good grasp they rotated who was the ref so all got to play. By the end of it all five were covered in a spectrum of colors (courtesy of the child's quod), grass and mud and Rowan couldn’t stop smiling. Terrance, Adrian, and Graham left to let Marcus clean up and have some one on one time with Rowan. 

“Oh my gosh, that was the most fun I have had since I stepped foot into this school,” Rowan laughed then paused. “Wait no, this Country!” She laughed turning around to look at Marcus. He didn’t look like it, but he was bursting with pride. There was less than six inches between the two. Marcus stepped closer cutting the distance by more than half. 

“Rowan, I’m going to kiss you” Marcus’s voice was low, but clear. His tone was something that she hadn’t heard from him before. Her stomach twisted and she swore that her heart had jumped to her throat. He brought his face close to hers, lips almost touching. He was waiting. Giving her a last chance to back away. The two stayed still, eyes closed just letting each other's breaths hit their face. Rowan couldn’t help wonder if Marcus tasted like the toothpaste that clung to his breath. She didn’t remember the distance closing between the two of them. All she did know that the way his hand cupped her jaw made her weak. She loved the feeling of fingers spread wide over the small of her back. She was so focused on how he was touching her that she didn’t notice that the simple kiss evolved into a total snog session on the quidditch green. Marcus was the one who actually broke the kiss. He hated himself for doing it but he needed to take a breath. When he opened his eyes, Rowan was looking up at him eyes wide. Her head was reeling, what scared her the most is that she wanted to do it again. 

“ So what happens now,” she asked in a meek voice. Marcus didn’t like it on her. Meekness didn’t fit her and he understood that he was the one who caused it. He slowly released her from his hold and took a half step back. If anything it was to keep his pants from getting any tighter than they were. He had heard from Terrance and Adrian about this happening, he always called bullshit on it however. He would never tell them that they were right, of course. He did have to thank them for helping him make this move. He couldn't help but feel like everything was right. If he was going to die later on tonight he would at least die a happy teen. 

“Whatever you are comfortable with. We don’t have to put a name on it right now,” Rowan nodded at his words and glanced around at the stands. It was awkward. She was making it awkward. She didn’t want to think about relationships, or what ifs. She just wanted things to be less complicated. Her buzzing mind, pounding heart, and butterfly filled stomach were making everything more complicated than this had to be. She wanted to go home, to Ilvermorny, to her mom.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Rowan talk since the kiss, and the Mean girls of the sixth year finally make a re appearance.

It was just before dinner when Rowan actually saw Oliver Wood up close. They may have had two classes together but he stopped sitting near her. Or would arrive late to not be seen by her. 

“Oliver can we talk,” she asked, approaching who she believed was him and Percy Weasley. Oliver sighed and nodded taking a few steps away from his housemates. He ran a hand through his short hair before actually making eye contact with her.

“Look Ro, I’m sorry for assuming that you wanted to date me, I get it, I’m not your type,” he rushed trying to end the talk as fast as possible to get back to ignoring the problem. 

“Ollie, I don't want to date if I’m only here for a year.” she lamented to the scot. His face hardened and looked her directly in the face. He tried to mask his anger. Sure he may have read too far into how she was acting with him. Misread her friendship as wanting to be his girl. 

“You tell Flint that,” he fired at her. It was like a bullet hitting her. Oliver continued without giving her a chance to answer his non question. 

“What is it about him, huh, I know it's not his looks, the lad looks like a troll. Yet I go down to get something from the locker rooms and there you are, snogging the bloody gits face off. So don’t come around here saying that you don’t want to date because it's only a year,” Oliver took a step back and rubbed his face, “Just tell me that you don’t want to date me.” 

“I’m not dating him Oliver!” she fired back not caring about who was around her. 

“No no, you were just eating his lips yeah?” Rowan was stunned. How could this be the same boy from the train in September?

“No, you're just shagging him, yeah. I’m not daft. I heard the rumours about how two have been since the term started. He’s probably been put up to it by that status climbing family of his. Using you to get in good with the minister, shagging is probably just a bonus, lord knows no other bird is going to want to touch him”

“Oh like the ones of you fucking the quidditch equipment,” Rowan shot back not giving two shits if it was true or not. She was aiming to wound him. Oliver Wood was acting like a real ass hole, “Yeah I’ve heard all about you too. How you're so obsessed with the game that you can’t actually do anything without it. Makes total sense.”

“You're just like everyone else in your house, cold and vial,” Oliver took a few steps back.

“OH, like I give a rats ass about what you think of me, I wanted to be your friend Oliver. You’re the one who took it too far. You’re the one who assumed that just because you’re conventionally attractive and have that thick accent that I’m into that. I wanted to tell you that I forgave you. But fuck that. We can’t be friends if you're going to bash my other friends,” Rowan shook her head backing away from Oliver. 

Wood held his ground, getting more angry. More so at himself. He didn’t let her explain why she wanted to talk and now they’re not even friends anymore. At least the past few weeks he could pretend that they weren’t talking because he was just too busy. He could still pretend that maybe he had just moved too fast but she did feel the same about him. Or even that her house mates were keeping them apart. Rowan had stormed away in the direction of her common room.

The Hogwarts rumor mill spread faster than most students could walk from one classroom to the next. So it wasn’t really a surprise that by the time Rowan had entered the house Common room Jasmine and her clique were ready to swarm her. 

“So is it true, you cheated on Wood with Flint?” Jasmine Parkins asked too loudly. She caught the attention of everyone present. Graham nudged Adrian to go collect Marcus from his dorm room.

“Don’t you have anything better to talk about?” Rowan brushed off the question opting to make her way to her friends. The girls let out a giggle and it was Imogen who spoke up, “ By not telling us you are still telling us that you did.” Rowan scowled. They were right in a backwards sort of way.

“Oliver Wood and I never dated. Marcus Flint and I are not dating. No one cheated on anyone. Get a better source,” Rowan looked right at the pack of girls, her eyes caught Marcus standing in the door of the boys dorm rooms. Yes she was speaking the truth. It still hurt him however. It was less than four hours ago that they had shared that kiss. He bit the inside of his lip, rushing her wasn’t going to bode well whatever he was hoping for. 

“I heard that you punched Wood during the argument,” Mave tried to interject. 

“No, but I’m about to punch you,” Rowan seethed. She just wanted to go up to her room. She was still muddy from the Quodpot game after all. 

“I guess what they say about Americans is true, how they are all uncivilised,” Leatha chuckled out. Rowan sucked on her teeth before moving to get past the five girls. Aurora was the last one to speak up, “You know it makes me wonder. Why on earth are you cheating on Wood with Flint in the first place. Prucey I’d understand, but Flint? The mans face-” Aurora stopped talking and looked panicked. Rowan had pulled out her wand and casted a silencing charm over the group. 

“Who I date and if I date is none of your business. Diss my friends again and I won't be so nice,” 

The American made her way up to her room and then into the bath. The hot water was nice and felt like she was washing away all the drama of the day. How did they day start so awesome and end with two fights and a lost friend. She skipped dinner in favor of just getting some sleep, it was the weekend so she could eat all day tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really edit this chapter so if there are any mistakes feel free to point them out to me!


End file.
